The Clingy Mermaid
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Juvia was forbidden to go to the surface to protect herself and the Surface-Dwellers from her out-of-control powers (thanks to a seawitch/mage) She breaks her father (the king of Atlantis) and go to the surface, only to meet a prince. She discovers love and her powers are unlocked, making her become a clingy mermaid. Based on Disney's The Little Mermaid. Fourth installment of TDFTT
1. A Choice That Changed Her Life

_**The Clingy Mermaid**_

**Chapter One:**_ A Choice That Changed Her Life_

_Once upon a time, in the land of Fiore was a hidden kingdom under the sea. The kingdom was made up of merfolk and the sea creatures that lives with them under the sea and thrived on magic. This kingdom was called the lost city of Atlantis, ruled by King Makarov Dreyar. Under the king's rule, the kingdom flourished and was even considered a legendary paradise for the Surface-Dwellers._

_But, like in every Eden, there was a snake in the garden. Jose Porla used to be a member of the Royal Court as the king's head advisor, but was banished to the outer rims of the kingdom. The reason to why he was banished was because of greed. Jose knew that he would inherit the kingdom once Makarov passes, only if there was no other heir. There was, _six_ others. Makarov had a son, who was first in line. Then a niece who was second in line. Then he had four daughters also in line. Jose didn't have a chance to get a throne, especially when the time came for the king's children and niece to have their own children. So, in order to gain the throne, he was going to kill the kingdom's heirs with his dark magic._

_Luckily, King Makarov stopped Jose before he had a chance to kill the young ones and had Jose banished from the Royal Court to the outer rims. But, Jose was planning his revenge ofn the king and his heirs, through a little mermaid._

_{Line Skip}_

The seabed was brightly lit from the sunny skies above on the surface. Scavenging for seaweed and shells in the coral and sand, was a young mermaid.

Her short tail was a sky blue and her scales glistened in the sunlight, Covering her torso was a light blue tank top with white spiral designs on it. In her small child hands was a basket half-way full with shells and coral and small animals that crawled along the seabed. Her light blue hair was stiffly curled at the ends and ended just above her shoulders. Her eyes a deep blue that reflected the ocean's depths.

Behind the girl was a tall, scrawny looking octopus-like man. Replacing fins were eight black tentacles with dark purple undersides. He wore a black buttoned-up jacket. The man had his scraggily black hair tied back under a black hat. His eerie green eyes were cunning.

"Juvia-chan," the man said in a sly tone. "Are you almost finished yet?"

"Yes, Jose-sama," the little mermaid chimed. "Juvia is finding some more clams."

"We must hurry Juvia-chan. We need to continue with our…experiments."

The little mermaid cringed as she held a pale clam in her hand. Her bottom lip quivered as she slowly turned around.

"Can't we…skip that today?" Juvia asked. "Juvia is still tired from yesterday's session, Jose-sama."

"Juvia, I have a schedule to keep. We need to increase your magical power to-"

"But Juvia won't be able to control it if we continue like this!"

Jose raised an eyebrow, glaring down to the young girl before him. "Are you talking back, Juvia…_chan?_"

"No! No, Jose-sama!" the girl cried. Her eyes were wide with fear, her hands clenched tighter on the basket she held.

"Is this how you repay me? After taking in an orphan like you? You should have respect for your saviour-"

"That's enough Jose," an old man said.

Jose looked up, seeing a fairly large group of mermen dressed in armour and holding weapons behind an old merman. His white hair wisped in the water's gentle current and his tail was an onyx colour and wore nicely tailored clothes. He glanced at the octopus man before him.

"Ah, _My Liege_," Jose said in a mocking tone. "What brings you to my little neck in the woods?"

"There were reports stating that the magic levels in this area were bordering fatal," Makarov said. His black eyes glancing over to the young mermaid Jose was perched behind. "I believe she's the cause of those shifts."

Jose laughed. "That's right Makarov!" Jose yelled. "She'll be the cause of your demise! Caused by me, of course." The wicked man extended his arm towards the young mermaid!"

The basket Juvia held fell to the ground. The young girl's yes widened, losing the gleam in them. The water around her started moving in a circular motion around her and Jose, forming a shield. White frothy bubbles appeared in the shield, blocking Jose from Makarov and his men's views. The quiet sobs emitting from the mermaid didn't go unheard by the king.

Jose jumped from his spot behind Juvia, floating in the water "Now, come Juvia-chan! We'll escape from here!"

Juvia was about to swim to where her _saviour_ before she was stopped by a single, kind voice.

"Juvia, was it?" The young mermaid turned to the king. "You don't have o follow him."

"Juvia…doesn't…have to?"

Makarov nodded. "Those powers of yours are mighty powerful," Makarov said. You could do marvellous things with them, but only if you control them."

Juvia looked down to her hands, the water stopped circulating around her. _Juvia…can learn to control her powers._

"But only if you want to, Juvia."

She clenched her fists. "Juvia…Juvia wants to learn! Please!" She floated back down.

"Juvia!" Jose yelled, lines of agitation visible on his face. "Come here now!"

"This is what happens when you don't give children a choice Jose," Makarov said, swimming to where Juvia was. "They rebel."

"Tch!" Jose grinded his teeth together. "Mark my words Dreyar! I will _destroy_ you and your precious family!" With a pulse of his tentacles, black ink started clouding everyone's vision in the water. "And Juvia…You'll regret betraying me."

When the ink subsides, Jose Porla was gone. Makarov turned to look at the young mermaid. Juvia as shaking.

"Don't worry about Jose, Dear," the king said. "I'm sure he won't be back for a long time."

Juvia looked deeply into the king's eyes, noting the sincerity in them. She smiled cutely before nodding.

"Yes!"

_{Line Skip}_

_And so, twelve years later, the king had raised young Juvia to control her powers and as a daughter alongside his own. But he wasn't able to get Juvia to control some of her powers. He had to seal away her powers, but in doing so sealed away a powerful emotion that goes hand-in-hand with magic…Love._

_For twelve years, Jose plotted and planned his days away. For twelve years, he wanted for the perfect chance to execute his revenge against Makarov and his family._


	2. The Prince and The Royals

_Sorry for the late update. Sciences man. Just...science. Anyways, I would totally appreciate if you all check out the poll on my profile for the next installment of this series. It'll close by the time this story is over. Thanks again!_

_~ Tati_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Clingy Mermaid<span>_**

**Chapter Two: **_The Prince and The Royals_

The sun's rays gleamed against the water's surface. In the distance, dolphins were jumping out of the sea and doing trucks in the air. A large ship made of fine quality materials glided through the gentles waves. The wind gently blew into the white sails. On the ship, giddy sailors sang nautical songs as they worked on deck.

Nothing seemed to-

"_Blehhh~! I hate-ugh-vehicles~!_"

Except for a pink-haired land-lover, who was hanging over the side of the ship. Wearing a pair of baggy white pans with a one-sleeved black jacket. A white scarf was tied loosely around his neck. Hi legs were wobbly and his face was a sick green colour.

Laughter roared in the background. The seasick man turned his dizzy head. The man glared towards a dark-haired man, who was only in a pair of brown pants.

"Shut up you-_blehh_-Underwear Prince!"

"Why did you come in the first place Flame Head?!" he yelled.

"Someone has to watch over you naked ass Gray," the pinkette grimaced.

"What d'ya say?!" Gray yelled, his pants suddenly was stripped from his legs and leaving him in his boxers. "You wanna go Flame Retard?!"

The other man turned, still leaning against the railing of the ship. "Bring it Stripper!"

"BOYS!" a female's voice boomed.

The two young men stopped, cringing at the voice. Shaking, they turned their heads to see a redhead wearing armour with a blue-haired man behind her. Her brown eyes were glaring towards the pinkette and Gray while the bluenette's eyes were clearly amused. The woman's fiery scarlet hair was blowing in the wind, almost looking like there was fire behind her.

"E-E-Erza…" Gray stuttered. His arm immediately was wrapped around the pinkette's shoulders, sweating bullets. "M-me and Natsu weren't fighting, right Best Buddy?"

"Aye!"

Erza's grimace disappeared, replaced by a naïve smile. "That's good. You wouldn't want to be thrown overboard now, do you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind getting off this death con-" Gray elbowed him in the gut, causing Natsu to double over and letting out a weak, "_Aye…_"

The man behind her chuckled lightly from her obliviousness. He was wearing dark baggy clothes. A red tattoo was on his right eye with an amused smile gracing his face.

"Your clothes Gray," he said.

"Gah! Where'd they go?!" he yelled, searching for his discarded clothes.

The blue-haired man shook his head, turning to look at Natsu. "How you holding up Natsu? Wendy's medicine seemed to wear off."

The pink-haired man shuddered. "I think I'm becoming immune to her motion sickness meds." He began to sulk by hanging his head low and a depressing aura appearing around him, causing everyone around him to sweatdrop.

"Ha! Even you body wants you to suffer!" Gray laughed. "You're destined to be forever lame!"

"Shut up you-_ugh!_" Natsu began swaying over to Gray with a sick green face.

"Ew!" Stay away from me!" Gray yelled like a schoolgirl.

Erza sighed as the two men (but, she swears that they're boys trapped in adult bodies) began to bicker again. Well, one was on the verge of releasing his lunch on deck while the other tried to get away from him, all while missing his shirt.

"How much longer Jellal?" the red-haired knight asked.

Chuckling again, the bluenette looked to the skies. Cloudy, but mostly blue sky. "We'll probably be back in Magnolia by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?!" Natsu whined, breaking away from his sick funk. "That's so long!"

"Shut it Ash-For-Brains! You don't have to deal with a sick guard!" Gray yelled, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Allow me Your Highness," Erza said, bowing to Gray before walking over to Natsu. "Excuse this action, Natsu."

"What ac-ACK!"

He was cut short by a quick punch to the stomach. Natsu fell to the ground, his eyes white and a ghost like creature appearing from his mouth holding a **K.O. **sign in its grasp.

"There, he'll be out for a day or more."

"Good thing I didn't tell him that it would take longer if King Makarov was in an unpleasant mood," Jellal said with a laugh, unaffected by Erza's strength while the other sailors were quivering in fear from the redhead.

A groan escaped Natsu's lips.

Gray turned from the incapacitated guard. "Who's King Makarov?"

Every sailor stopped humming and working to look at the dark-haired prince. They were looking at him with confused faces or frustrated eyes.

"You don't know the ruler of the sea Gray?" Erza asked.

"The prince I a land-lover Missy," a sailor said. "Of course he wouldn't know."

"Actually, the prince loves the sea, especially up north," another said.

"He can't be a true nautical man if he doesn't know the King of the Merfolk!"

"Can _somebody _tell me who King Makarov is?!" Gray yelled.

"The person who can elaborate on that is the bard," Jellal said.

"The bard?"

"THE BARD?!" Natsu woke up, looking around the deck. "NOT THE-"

Once against, he was cut short by a stool sliding to the middle of the deck. A spotlight suddenly appeared on the stool, where a man now sat with a cat-shaped guitar on his lap. The man's bushy black hair was pulled back and under a large white hat that matched his white suit.

"This song is called, **My Friends and The Sea King**," he said.

In a horrendous, raspy voice, the bard began to sing.

"_I know a friend, who knows the Sea King. They say he has dozens of powerful sons and gorgeous daughters. How I wish they were my friends._ Shoodi-bop.

"_The mighty king looks over the kingdom, protecting everyone from the evil Sea Witch, Josie. How I wish my friends pro_-"

A barrel full of fish made (and broke upon) contact with his face, followed by someone shouting '_Shut up!_'. Shooting out of his stool, that flew to the side, his red eyes glared around the deck.

"WHO THREW THAT BARREL AND INTERRUPTED MY PERFORMANCE?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP METAL HEAD!"

"SALAMANDER! FIGHT ME!"

"BRING IT!"

"I'M IN TOO!"

"BOYS! I SAID _NO FIGHTING!_"

"But…you're fighting too Erza."

Among the fish that broke free, a couple started floundering towards an opening in the railing. They fell from the ship, as most of the people on deck were distracted, to the water. With a splash, white bubbles appeared around the two fish. One was black with a scar next to his left orange eye while the other was white with a pink sheen to it. What was strange about these fish was the shape of their heads. Instead of fish heads, they had cat heads attached to fish bodies.

"I can't believe you got us caught Lily!" the white fish said. "I expect this from Happy, not you!"

"I didn't know that taking a shortcut would lead us straight to humans," Lily said.

The white cart-FISH!-fish let out a huffy breath. "C'mon. Happy's probably worried sick, same with Wendy, and the parade's about to start."

A smirk appeared on Lily's cat-like face. "Really now Carle? _Just _the parade?"

The white fish pouted. "Shut up and let's go!"

Lily didn't miss the light blush emitting on Carle. "Geehee."

_{Line Skip}_

Merpeople and marine life alike floated along the pathway. The Royal Family was taking their daily walk around Atlantis.

In the front were two girls, one was clearly younger than the other. The younger one had her long blue hair tied in two pigtails as the red bow tied around the collar of her frilly white shirt swayed in the water. The young mermaid's brown eyes had a happy spark in them. Her sky blue tail was vibrant along side the elder mermaid's silvery white tail. The elder mermaid's blue eyes sparkled in the ray of light. Covering her chest was a frilly black-and-red vest. Her white hair was placed in a neat pixie cut.

Behind the two mermaids was another pair of older mermaids. One looked exactly like the white-haired mermaid before them but with longer hair and having her bangs tied up in the front. Her well-endowed chest was covered by a black-and-white long-sleeved corset. The other mermaid beside her had long wavy brown hair with a pair of amused brown eyes. Her tail was an onyx-coloured that glistened in the water. Covering another pair of well-endowed assets was a black bikini top, covered by a white cropped jacket. Her face was a deep shade of red, probably because of the half empty bottle of wine in her hand.

At the end of the line were three others, two male and one female. The older male had his eyes closed and his short arms were crossing his chest that was covered by white robes. His onyx-coloured tail slowly motioned along the pathway. The younger male had the same colour for his tail as the older merman. His blonde hair swayed in the sea's gentle current. His grey eyes, his right having a lightning bolt-shaped scar over it, was glaring at nothing in particular. On his well built chest was an opened black vest. Swimming next to him was a blonde. Her tail was a cherry blossom pink that reflected the sun's rays into colourful gems on the seafloor. Her blonde hair was half-up, separated by two high ponytails tied with red ribbons that matched her long-sleeved red-and-white shirt that covered her well developed body. Her bright brown eyes, that would normally have a kind gleam in them to go along with her pretty face, held a depressing spark to them.

"You shouldn't beat yourself about it," the blond man said.

"But I was supposed to look after her Laxus!" the blonde complained. "This happens every time and I just _wish _that this time it'll be different!"

"It can't be helped Lucy," the old man said. "When she's with Happy, he acts as a bad influence on her."

"But Uncle~!" Lucy whined.

"We'll punish them both accordingly, so don't worry about it and enjoy the walk."

"Lucy sighed in defeat. She glanced towards the surface were waves were crashing over each other. _Where are you Juvia?_


End file.
